


finally (i have found a way to be happy)

by PuriPuki



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Baby Inigo, F/M, New Parents, Post-Canon, this is so short lmao sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriPuki/pseuds/PuriPuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The early August sun wakes him, shining brightly into the window in their bedroom. For a moment, Henry fears that the light will wake the baby. But when he stands and checks the bassinet, little Inigo is swaddled and sleeping soundly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finally (i have found a way to be happy)

The early August sun wakes him, shining brightly into the window in their bedroom. For a moment, Henry fears that the light will wake the baby. But when he stands and checks the bassinet, little Inigo is swaddled and sleeping soundly. Newly born, Inigo had been a great hassle during the first few days of his life - both Henry and Olivia struggled greatly with their new sleeping schedule, only managing a few hours of sleep over the past week. 

 

“Shh, shh, don’t want to wake Mama, do we?” With gentle hands, Henry brings Inigo into his arms and settles into the rocking chair, built months earlier by Henry’s apparent in-law, Basilio. Inigo squirms for a moment, but quickly settles into his father’s gentle arms. “See, I’m just as warm as Mama, right? You’re such a cute baby, you know?”

 

Inigo, with all the vocal skills of a week old infant, cooed at his father and smiled up at him. Henry smiles back at his son, pressing a light kiss to Inigo’s forehead. In the short span of a week, Inigo had become the center of Henry’s world. And if Henry was not fussing over his son, he was worrying for his wife and making sure that she was well - going purely on how much pain she was in after giving birth to their son, he assumed she had quite a ways to being back to her old self.

 

“You know, I think you and your Mama are the best things that ever happened to me. You’re so cute and small and fragile, and even though you keep me and Mama awake really late, we already love you soooo much.” Inigo was oblivious in his father’s arms, distracted by his own fingers. “I promise to be a good dad, okay? You’ll never have to go hungry or be ignored, pinky promise.”

 

Although a small gurgle was his only response, Inigo wrapped his hand around Henry’s pinky and smiled up at his father. 

 

“Aww, you’ve already got such a cute smile, little guy. I bet Mama would say you have the same smile as me, whaddaya think? Though, don’t tell her, but I think you look more like Mama than me.” For a few minutes more, before the sheets start to rustle again, Henry sits in the quiet morning son, content. Though he’s had many moments of happiness before, the months following his marriage to Olivia and the birth of their son had been one of the first times Henry had been truly happy and content with life.

 

“If he was fussing, you should’ve woken me.” Olivia mumbles from the bed, still buried underneath the sheets. Olivia had often been the one to calm Inigo during the night, purely by the fact that she was the only one capable of feeding him, and had significantly less sleep. “He’ll probably be hungry soon.”

 

“He wasn’t fussing, he was still asleep when I woke up.” Henry smiled up at his wife, cheery as cheery can be at quarter past sunrise. “He probably will be soon though! Who knew little ones were so loud?”

 

“I think most everyone did, Henry, but nevermind that. Enjoying the -” Olivia pauses to yawn, clearly still tired, “the sunrise?”

 

“Of course! It’s the beginning of another brand new day, and it’s bound to be a good one!” He stands to press a light kiss to Olivia’s forehead, before reluctantly passing their son to her. “Especially if I’ve got you and Inigo around!”

  
“You’ll always have us around Henry, we’re your family.” 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is so short??? whoops


End file.
